youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Morris
History Wendy Morris' father, Joshua Morris, was a hero of the Justice League of America, before he died. He went by the name of Helios, since he had the ability of Pyrokinesis. He was a depressed man, and he was sent to a mental hospital in Metropolis. That's where he met Wendy Morris' mother, Cassandra Reynolds aka Lady Oz, a villainous witch who worked along with the Injustice League and numerous of other villainous groups. Cassandra Reynolds, worked occasionally, at the mental hospital to gain control over the patience for an upcoming army. When Joshua saw her, his mind literally rattled. The nurses helped, and the doctors performed tests on him. Over the months, Joshua got better. Cassandra recognized Joshua's voice, and hexed a spell on him. Dooming him to fall in love with her. Joshua was bewitched, by Cassandra. The two immediately had a relationship. Nine months later, Wendy was born. After Wendy was born, Cassandra murdered Joshua and sent his soul to hell. When in hell, Joshua met young demon child Zachary Holmes, son of Shane Holmes and a demon known as Silias. Zachary told Joshua his daughter's future, and what she would become. Horrified, Joshua asked Zachary if he might have a chance in reincarnation. Zachary answered with yes, and let Joshua become a new person. A civilian known as James Carter. Growing up, Wendy was around crime. Her mother taught her witchcraft, but Wendy had other tricks too. Wendy was half metahuman and half mage. Her metahuman abilities and magical abilities are crossed so now one can tell which is which. Wendy didn't go to a school, instead she was taught by her mother. She learned a great deal, and in spare time, Wendy got the subconscious choice to go outside and torture ants. After an adventure of poisoning animals, Wendy at the age of eight met Aaron "the Kid" Walters and Charlie "the Scene" Fox. They offered her a spot in the gang, but Wendy responded by spitting out a few curses and spells. The gang shot at her, but Wendy used her telekinetic abilities to stop the bullets. The gang fled the scene, and Wendy went back to her daily activities. At thirteen, the cops and the Justice League of America showed up and took Wendy's mother away. Cassandra told Wendy to run. Wendy began to descend great distances until the Flash, caught up with her. Wendy spoke a spell and the Flash turned into a slug, for two hours. Wendy ran hard, but finally had to get to a stopping point. She started off in Metropolis and ended up in San Diego. When she reached the end of the coast, a group of pirates kidnapped Wendy and made her their slave. Although not alone, Wendy was one of the few females with special abilities on the Pirate Ship. When a group of teen heroes heard of this pirate ship, they sent Alaska and a few others to ambush the pirate ship. While drinking heavily, the pirate grabbed his whip and whipped all the women. Wendy had an enough and spoke a single command at the captain of the ship, "DIE!!!!!" Magic turned her words, and made him, the captain of the ship, perish until he was nothing but ash. Alaska and his special ops team arrived too late. That's when all hell broke loose. The Pirates charged and fought against the Team, but one. The lieutenant of the dead captain of the pirate ship, wanted revenge. He took two swords and gave one to young Wendy. Wendy felt a surge of confidence, and jabbed at the lieutenant. The lieutenant showed no mercy, he swung the sword, and used it properly. Just about when he was going to kill Wendy, Zenna Grayson, Trent Davidson, Dylan Cooper, and Denzel Richiott attacked and pressured the lieutenant into baking down. The lieutenant proved to not wanting to back down, so when Wendy caught her breath, she uttered ancient spells and cursed the lieutenant of being strucked by magical lightning, the same that Captain Marvel uses. The lieutenant was nothing left but, bones and ashes. The team was horrified when they saw this; Zenna herself asked Wendy if she wanted to go with her for some "proper" training. Wendy refused, and teleported to Gotham City. She was unaware Batman lived in this city, so when she started doing crime, Batman noticed. One night, while breaking and entering into a jewelry store, the Batman caught Wendy stealing. Batman grabbed Wendy and took her to the Bat Cave. At first, Wendy was amazed. But when Batman (AKA Damian Wayne) kept pressuring her with questions, she began to get angry. He asked her who she worked for, and she responded for herself. He kept pressuring her with questions, but then the Bat Cave exploded. Catwoman (AKA Jasmine Reyes) grabbed Wendy, kissed Batman on the cheek and together, Wendy and the Catwoman fled. Catwoman took Wendy to one of the tallest buildings in Gotham City. Catwoman also pressured Wendy with questions. Wendy, secretly, admired Catwoman and answered all her questions. Catwoman asked if Wendy wanted to stay with her, but Wendy kindly said no thanks. Catwoman told Wendy, that she could be good and bad at the same time, knowing that Wendy had some good in her. Wendy nodded and together, Catwoman and Wendy robbed a jewelry store. After months together, Wendy thought it was time to leave. Catwoman agreed and let Wendy on her own. Wendy met James Wolfe, who offered her a place on his team but she declined and kept going with life. She occasionally helped the heroes like Tim Fox, but then again she helped the villains too. Wendy came across Lennox Chase and others who work for themselves. They inspired Wendy, to do both good and bad jobs even more. She mastered her abilities and is traveling the world sometimes, accompied by Lennox Chase. She is now wondering around, looking for something spontaneous to happen in her life. Appearance Wendy is a beautiful caucasian girl. She has brown hair with white highlights, which is apart of her metahuman abilites, and to this day, is unclear why and how. Her hair is long, and she changes her hair style depending on her mood. Her eyes also change depending on her mood though: *Green is normal *Blue is sensitive and hope *Red is anger and rage *Black is emotionless *Purple is depressed *Grey is foggy, different form of depressed Wendy is average height 5'8 for a woman, and is built like a runway model, and is very athletic. Wendy, on her back, has a few whipping marks from her time as a slave. Her straight colored hair, is unnatural but she pulls it off. She is extremely beautiful, and isnt afraid to show it. She is known to change her costumes here and there after she gets bored for a while. When she uses her magical abilities her eyes turn kaliedoscopic. This is due because, she feels more than one emotion at once in her spells. Wendy, in her casual clothes, always wears makeup and is never seen without jewelry, even if it is stolen. Personality Wendy has a good side, but then she has a bad side. Her good side is very trustful, and can be a little over confident. She is known to be a little flirtatious but, yet not. She is a kind sweet girl, and many forget that she has a traitorous side. Wendy's bad side is the complete opposite. While she does have her over confidence, she isn't sweet nor is Wendy kind. Her personality shifts completely. She, Wendy, can be easily angered and is very abusive to her fellow villains. She uses her powers to gain wealth, and titles. She doesn't show any signs of emotion, and acts like a soldier in an army. She shoots to kill, and does whatever to get what she wants. On her villainous side, those who meet her wish they hadn't. She can be cold, sick, calculating, sadistic, and down right evil. She, Wendy, is said to have anger issues, and is bipolar. When she is living life as a normal person, Wendy acts like a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. Which when the heroes, who know her secret identity see this, they know just what it is. A good show to put on, to cover up the dual mind thats going on inside her head. Powers Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with her mind. Wendy can perform numerous of techniques with TK. Like force fields, flight, stasis field, telekineitc blasts, etc.' '''She is said to be one of the most powerful telekinetics in the world. '''Telepathy': Wendy is capable of all telepathic abilities, though she barely uses them. Spell Casting: Can use magic to enhance herself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport herself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. Can also travel to and open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. *'Electrokinesis:' Can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. *'Flight:' Can engage in self-propelled flight. *'Photokinesis:' Can project intense light and heat. *'Energy/Solid Constructs:' Can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. *'Pyrokinesis:' Can generate fire. *'Healing:' Can heal others. Trivia #This character is a witch #This character is a metahuman #This character is a cross species #This character is seventeen #This character is good #This character is bad #This character is a female #This character's symbol is a X which stands for cross because she is both good and bad #This character's dad was a hero #This character's mom was a villain #This character's dad has been resurrected #This character is wanted #This character is based off of Rogue, Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Jade, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman #This character isn't allergic to anything #This character is apart of the Nobodies #This character isn't going solo #This character is a villain of Dylan Cooper #This character's eyes change depending on her mood #This character is a hero part time #This character is a villain part time Gallery Wendy12.jpg Wendy10morris.jpg Wendy9morris.jpg Wendy8.png Wendy7.png Wendy5morris.jpg Wendy4morris.jpg Wendymorris.jpg Wendy2.png Wendmor.jpg Category:Female Category:Wanted Category:Telekinesis Category:Magic Powers Category:Homo Magi Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Telepath Category:Metahuman Category:Seventeen